If Only You Were Mine
by TouketsuSafaia
Summary: My first Dragon Age Inquisition One shot. F!Inquisitor x Solas, told from Solas' point of view. Solas doesn't understand the feelings that are rising inside of him, he is battling to figure it out. One night in the Fallow Mire, he finds Nesini outside in the rain by herself deep in thought, conversation ensues. Nesini is my good friend Doom's character, I have permission. Enjoy!


He was awake late into the night listening to the rain of the Fallow Mire pitter patter against the tent, it came from every angle; the wind shifting it this way and that to attack the leather that was surprisingly sturdy enough to withstand the anger. Varric was sound asleep within the tent, about an arm's length away, his soft snores echoed on the inside and was oddly comforting for the elf who laid awake. His mind was constantly going in circles, twisting every thought he had into something to do with her, his Inquisitor, his Herald; the elf just in the next tent.

If only he could understand.

His thoughts traveled to her more then he was comfortable with admitting, and he still didn't know why. It was a heavy sigh leaving his lips he rose from where he had laid upon the ground grabbing his cloak as he left the safety and warmth of the tent. He walked out of the camp and continued up along the little bit of road and broken bridges careful not to step into the water, so long as he did that, no undead would come. Now was not the time to be reckless, and he didn't have his staff; having preferred to just be able to walk and think. The rain poured down in sheets of ice drenching him but he was lucky that he had his cloak which was thick, warm and he was mostly unaffected by the rain minus his shoes and the top of his bald head. His walk lead him to the first of the beacons which they had already lit, they had cleared the area already and instead were doing another mission, standing by the beacon was a figure that was hidden in the shadows from him. As he moved closer he found it was her, his Inquisitor; Nesini. She was the one who had taken over all his thoughts, when he was awake, when he was asleep and even when they were on missions together his eyes strayed over to her to check on her. He was oddly protective about her, never wanted her to leave his eyesight, what would happen to her if he couldn't be by her side? The thought was stupid of course; Nesini was the Inquisitor, if anyone could take care of herself it would be her but the thought was still there constantly in the back of his mind. He couldn't recall hearing anyone leave the tent throughout the night that he had been awake but his mind had been engrossed in itself, so it would not surprise him if he had missed it. He stood back off to the side silent as he watched her, he wondered why she would be out here like this, he knew she hated this place. She had been here a while by the amount of shivering she did when the unforgiving wind blew, her bright red hair was dark from the water as she stared out across the marshland. Something was clearly on her mind. He moved one step to the side hoping the move wouldn't attract her attention and when it didn't he took the time to stare at her profile while she wasn't looking. Her cheekbones were high, her jaw soft in shape but strong, her nose was small and round, lips lush and sensual; he shook his head banishing those thoughts from his mind, her skin was pale and looked soft to the touch. Her yellow eyes were fixed ahead of her staring at something or nothing as she seemed deep in thought, he heard the slight noise of her clicking her tongue as she thought and he smiled. But the smile dropped as her facial expressions changed, she looked different somehow, forlorn maybe? Perhaps that's not quite the right word, something about the way she wrapped her arms around herself made him think that suddenly she seemed very alone. She was usually such a strong figure, a commanding presence and yet now… something seemed off. Another shiver wracked her body as the wind blew, he couldn't take it anymore as he stepped up next to her while he took off his cloak and wrapped it over her shoulders. She blinked her wide yellow eyes as she pulled herself out of her thoughts and instead turned to him, upon seeing him she smiled; a smile that made his heart flutter inside his chest.

"Solas." Her voice was smooth, deep and touched him inside his chest.

Her voice was strong sounding as if she was trying to act normal, but something in the undertones of her voice made him think that she wasn't alright and that something was bothering her.

"Why is it that you are alone at this hour?" He questioned standing next to her as he stared out across the marsh.

" I… couldn't sleep, my mind wouldn't stop turning." She spoke hesitantly and he knew it was because she was still so unused to people wanting to hear what she thought.

She turned her face straight like his was as they stood out in the sheet of rain that was always constant in the Fallow Mire, this was luckily their last night being her, in the morning they would go back to Haven.

"Why troubles you so to keep you up all night? Especially in the rain, in the place you hate the most." Solas asked glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Its nothing Solas." She was shutting down once again, which she did when she thought people were getting to close.

He wasn't about to give up though.

"If it is something you are obsessing over such as this, its is certainly not nothing as you wish to try to play it off to be. Speak what is on your mind Inquisitor." Solas yearned to use her name as he did in his thoughts but that was wrong.

He turned to face her as she sighed staring straight still, after a moment she turned to face him yellow eyes staring into his own as she thought, formed words the way she wanted to speak, tongue clicking as it usually did. Her eyes searched his face for something, he didn't know what it was or if she found it but she opened her mouth to speak and he was distracted by watching her lips move in such a way that his thoughts were unacceptable.

"My thoughts have been taken over by someone lately, and he is all that I think about anymore. He is in my thoughts with each step I take, he is in my head, his words flowing around creating a mess and taking over everything." She spoke staring up at him with something in her eyes.

Solas's chest tightened, his heart feeling like it had a hand wrapped around it that was squeezing it harder and harder together, all the while his heart thumped and pounded away filling his ears with only the sound of his own anguish.

Why was he so upset?

What could he even say to something like that?

She stood silent watching him as he fought to think about some way to respond, his dreams of taking her into his arms were shattered on the floor surrounding them.

"And is something wrong with that?" He asked finally deciding it was a safe route to take without opening himself up.

"I do not know if he feels the same for me, he is extremely difficult to read." She was staring straight at him.

Why?

Why was she staring at him like that?

What did it mean?

She must have seen something in his face as she looked away from him, back out into the marshlands they were stuck in as the sky stayed murky and dark. Her eyes scanned the area around them before she looked at him once more, warmth and sadness battling in the depths of her eyes and then she was walking past him; leaving him confused. Without word he turned reaching his long arm out grabbing her wrist lightly to stop her, yellow eyes bright and wide as they turned to look at him, questioningly. He scanned her face for a second before he pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her; she was shocked and didn't move her face from his chest as he spoke.

"Anyone would be crazy to not return your feelings. I have been encaptured by you." He spoke, admitting defeat to her charms.

He felt her smile into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his back holding him just as tight as he was holding her, his eyes closed as he placed his chin lightly upon the top of her head.

"That someone, the one who had taken over my thoughts." She spoke pulling away from him, his eyes opened staring down at her as she smiled a bit mischievously. "It's you Solas."

His heart leaps up into his throat beating so wildly he swore it was trying to pull itself from his body to jump into her hands, a smile lit his face as he pulled her into him once again. This woman, small and strong fit perfectly in his arms and he would never let her go.

"Solas?" She questioned curiously.

"I have been curious about what you would feel like in my arms for a while now. Let me hold you just like this." He spoke memorizing the way she felt in his arms.

"It's a perfect fit." She said broad smirk crossing her face, she was a bit like a cheshire, mischievous and playful.

"And I will never let you go." Solas spoke truthfully as he picked up her smaller frame with a smile while she flailed about and kicked.

"What- what are you doing Solas? Put me down I'm too heavy for something like this! You'll hurt yourself!" She demanded, her voice was high in her panic; she didn't like heights.

"Nonsense. You aren't heavy at all." He said while he walked back towards the camp with her fidgeting around in his arms before she finally gave up giving him a weak baleful glare.

They made it back to the camp where the officers went about their own business ignoring the spectacle that was the two of them, he set her down on her feet before letting her go.

"Go get some sleep I will see you in a few hours." He spoke lowly before his eyes cast around the two of them.

No one was watching and he leaned in giving her a kiss on the forehead, it said everything; he wanted to protect her, he wanted her to be happy and as he pulled away he seen the pout on her lips as her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. A laugh bubbled up that he couldn't hold back and he let it out before heading into the guy's tent, as he ducked in he found Varric sitting up with a grin.

"Finally made a move, its about time, Chuckles?" Varric said before laying back down and leaving it at that.

Solas laid down and wondered how many of their companions knew before he, himself did; he wondered how many of them suspected and then he realized it didn't matter. That was his Inquisitor, Nesini was the only one who mattered./span/p


End file.
